Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device chip and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device chip.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile wireless communication apparatus such as mobile phones, smartphones, etc. have been seeing an increase in the number of electronic components such as surface acoustic wave (SAW) devices, antenna elements, etc. that make up a wireless system in the apparatus. One problem is that the data transfer rates of various semiconductor packages such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), flash memories, etc. in the apparatus have so risen that electromagnetic waves generated by the various semiconductor packages tend to act as noise which adversely affects the wireless system.
At present, a solution to the problem is to use sheet metal shields that surround circuits including such semiconductor packages inducing electromagnetic wave noise, with metal sheets (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-44680 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-72051)